Bedposts and Broomsticks
by potterwriter340237
Summary: I, Lily Luna Potter hate my life.   I snogged my brother's best friend, the incredibly attractive Quidditch playing, Luke Wood.  And the worst thing?  I can't even remember if I enjoyed it.
1. Chapter 1

I, Lily Luna Potter, was drunk, completely smashed and at a family event no less.

The next morning I probably would blame it on James and Albus but at this point, I was in such a state that I was incapable of speech, let alone blaming my intoxication on someone else.

Giggling madly to myself, I lay on the carpet floor of my bedroom next to an equally inebriated Roxanne, my best friend and cousin. It was my god brother Teddy Lupin's engagement party and honestly I could not be more thrilled.

True, I had childlike fairy tale fantasies before of me and Teddy living happily ever after. But now as those old dreams arose in my fifteen year old brain, I felt nauseous, a feeling that had nothing to do with the amount of alcohol I have consumed, but by the fact that Teddy was like a brother to me.

Roxanne passed me the bottle of champagne, a Muggle alcohol that my Aunt Hermione insisted was a necessity for any type of celebration, wizard or Muggle. The walls of my bright yellow room seemed to be spinning, and try as I might, I couldn't focus. I closed one eye scrunching up my face trying to focus on one fixed point.

"Careful, hold that expression too long and your face might just freeze that way," came a deep voice from my doorway.

_Shit. _I knew that voice; it belonged to a man I loved dearly, a man I idolized and respected and a man who was definitely my father

There was no way I could act sober. I had been trying that out for the last hour to no avail so Roxanne and I commandeered a bottle of champagne and skipped tipsily up the twisting staircase of my home, and here I was, hammered out of my mind and no way to hide it. I felt Roxanne freeze up beside me.

My Uncle George, Roxanne's dad, certainly wouldn't care but her mum Angelina would be a force to be reckoned with upon finding out her only daughter was completely shit faced.

The only option that my drunken mind offered was to pretend to remain oblivious to my dad's presence. Dad, obviously not taking this for an option, walked into the room and sat down leaning his back against my bed with a highly amused expression on his face.

"Lily," his voice seeped through my drunken haze.

"Dad," me, attempting to keep my voice clear and coherent.

He laughed slightly before adding, "Roxanne."  
>There was a pause, Roxanne seemingly trying out my previous option of obliviousness before realizing it was futile.<p>

"Uncle Harry," she managed to slur. Wow, she is worse off than I am.

He laughed even harder, no longer trying to hide his amusement.

"Time for bed I think ladies. I will grab a cot for Roxanne," my dad began to stand up and leave the room mumbling something about how water and a bowl for "messes" might be a good idea also.

I grinned like an idiot at Roxanne who returned it, her glistening white teeth greatly contrasting her tawny skin, both of us thinking we had got off scot free.

Struggling greatly, I managed to get up and stumble over to my bed where I ungracefully fell onto it. I felt a solid mass fall on my sprawled limbs and I was coherent enough to know Roxanne had joined me in my queen sized bed.

I heard my dad reenter the room, chuckling slightly at our sprawled bodies. He turned off the light and magicked the cot he had brought for Roxanne back to the linen closet.

"Lily, we will have a talk tomorrow morning."

I mumbled something through a mouthful of pillow that he took as a yes.

He turned to us and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"And girls, next time you might want to try and make it past midnight. Your brothers and cousins will be taking the mickey out of you two for weeks."

I heard him laugh loudly again, pulling the door shut. It closed with a soft click and plunged the room into total darkness.

I woke up to a dim grey light creeping through my blinds, my head pounding, my mouth incredibly dry and a cold sweat on my forehead I rolled over to check the time, getting a mouthful of Roxanne's silky black hair.

"Fuck," I groaned as I gave an attempt and lifted my upper half to see the clock. My head gave an almighty lurch.

My cursing increased as I saw it was only 7:30. No one else in my household would be awake yet so why on earth was I?

My rustling had also wakened Roxanne up, her dark blue eyes blinking sleepily.

"Lil…" her voice was scratchy from what I assumed had been a rough night…not that I could remember any of it.

I leaned over her and grabbed the two glasses of water my dad had left us the night before and passed her one and greedily gulped my own down. Better, but I still felt like a herd of hippogriffs had run me over.

I looked down at my body and noticed I had not changed out of my white loose summer dress. It was adorable and comfortable in the ridiculous summer heat but not nearly comfortable for me to sleep in. I glanced over at Roxanne and noticed she had not changed out of her pretty yellow dress either. Wow, we are just too classy.

Roxanne's eyes widened and she ran into my bathroom where I could hear retching sounds where she reached what I am hoping was my toilet and not my bathroom floor.

There was no sense in trying to sleep now so I checked on Roxanne who was washing her face. After a brief quiet discussion (I felt like I had a migraine, any light or noise made my head throb), we decided we would do the best we could to clean ourselves up.

I hopped in the shower while Roxanne got comfortable clothes out for us to wear. I rubbed my wet hair furiously with shampoo trying to get out the remaining hair spray from last night, all the while trying to remember exactly what had happened.

I remembered Grandma Weasley trying to start Karaoke to some song by Celestina Warbeck and Uncle Percy telling anyone who would listen about his promotion at the Ministry.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy white towel around my body, passing Roxanne who hurried in, eager to shower.

After a quick drying spell (yes, I am underage but mum will never know!) and putting my straight auburn hair into a pony tail, I got into the athletic shorts and tank top Roxanne had gotten out for each of us.

Roxanne came out, her dark wet hair in a bun at the top of her head and she in turn got dressed into more appropriate morning clothes than our party dresses.

I sighed and sat on my bed. Roxanne sat down beside me.

"So, do you remember any of last night?" I turned to look at my cousin who, though cleaner, was still looking worse for wear.

"Parts, I have random flashes. I remember Albus having a rant about how much he hated Vivian Corner," she laughed loudly and then cringed at the loud noise. "But I bet they will be back together when we get back to Hogwarts."

I muttered a hmmm in response. Great, the first time I have ever been drunk, it happened at a family event. I can not remember for the life of me if I acted like an idiot or not and all I am left with is a terrible hangover. Great. My life is awesome.

We just sat there, our eyes closed hoping to any deity that we would feel better, but no such luck because my middle brother came barging into my room wearing red plaid pajama pants and a white t- shirt, his hair a disaster and his glasses lopsided.

"Ever heard of knocking, Al? God, that's all I ask for, a little privacy!" I groaned quietly.

He smirked, taking in our rough appearances. "Wow, I thought you two would look better than this considering you two were out at 11: 30."

"Shut up," we both muttered and Roxanne threw a pillow at him, hitting him in the stomach.

He sat down on the bed with the pillow in his arms still grinning at us.

Then he looked at me and his smirk widened. "So, I never knew that about you, Lil."

I frowned at his smile, that silly expression on his face was one both my brothers had mastered and it never meant anything good. "What are you talking about?"

"That you fancied Luke Wood."

I shared a confused glance with Roxanne who I told everything to. Wood was one of James's best friends and two years older than me. Sure, he was good looking but all of James's friends are and I knew him from the Quidditch team but barely knew him let alone fancy him.

"I have no idea what you are saying Al, I honestly don't like him."

He cocked his eyebrow, another skill both of my oh-so-annoying brothers had perfected. No wonder people thought they were twins.

"Then why were you snogging him in the cellar for half an hour?"

I laughed, thinking he was joking but at the serious expression covering his face, my laughter caught in my throat.

_Fuck _my life. I snogged my brother's best friend, the incredibly attractive Quidditch playing Luke Wood.  
><em><br>And the worst thing? _

I can't even remember if I enjoyed it.

_**AN: Yay! First chapter done! This is my first attempt at a next generation fic, it was kind of weird thinking of Harry as a dad lol...anywho let me know what you think! Leave a review and I will love you forever!Much love... Miranda.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_This story is posted up to Chapter 14 on HPFF, here is the link: __.?psid=262269__, if you read it on that site please please take the time to review! And as always my superb beta butterbeergal!_

* * *

><p>"So…" Al looked at me barely concealing his grin.<p>

"Ummm…." I looked around the room wildly. What do I ask first?

"Was it hot?" I blurted out.

Judging by Roxanne's snort and Al's disgusted expression, it was definitely the wrong question to start off with.

"Ewww Lily, seeing it was bad enough. I really don't want to discuss it," Al said as he mimed vomiting and Roxanne giggled.

"Sorry, wait…oh my god…does James know?" I asked incredibly worried. He would never forgive me if he knew.

"No, I was the only one who saw you two going at it. Mum sent me to get some butterbeer for Hugo," Al's nose screwed up apparently disgusted at the very thought of me and Luke together. _Did it really look that bad? Was I not doing it right?_

I remember me and Roxanne talking late into the night in our third year about what our perfect first kiss would be like. Roxanne wanted to have a grand gesture preferably in front of lots of people.

In reality it happened in a game of spin the bottle behind the greenhouses in fourth year to an over eager Alex McLaggen.

Me, with my ridiculous notions of romance, refused to play, set on being swept off my feet. But, I guess that went out the door when I stepped into that pantry with one incredibly good looking Luke Wood.

"Okay, first things first. Do not, under any circumstances, tell anyone especially James. Second of all, Albus, don't tell James."

At his look of indignation I held up a hand to stop him from speaking. "Come on Al, we all know that James and you, as much as you two fight, are really close and you tell James everything. But please, please do not tell him this?"

Al, his face set in a slight scowl nodded, his glasses becoming even more lopsided with the sudden movement.

I studied his face trying to see if he was lying and I found myself distracted by past memories.

With his messy black hair and thin face, he so closely resembled our dad, it was ridiculous. James and I had tried to convince him when we were younger that he was a magical test tube baby, and he was just a clone of our father. Needless to say he didn't take it too well and told mum. James and I ended up de-gnoming the garden for the entire afternoon while Al got to eat the rest of Grandma Weasley's mulberry pie.

Still, 'til this day, that memory remains one of my fondest; it was a rare thing for James and me ever to be a team. Usually it was always James and Al against me (though I had spectacular allies in Teddy and Roxanne). Don't get me wrong, I love my older brothers but most of the time they both can be right gits.

Finally deciding my middle brother would keep my secret, I leaned up against the wall and closed my eyes still feeling awful.

Roxanne, who had been quiet though our whole discussion, broke the silence. "I don't even remember Luke being at the party last night."

"I bet you don't remember a lot of things," Al sniggered and in return, he got a hard punch in the shoulder from Roxanne. Seriously, Al should know better. Roxanne looks delicate, with her slight build and pretty face, but she packs a mean punch and could probably kick any one of my male cousin's or brother's arrogant arses.

She pulled back her arm to unleash another punch when Al hastily started to talk in fear of more pain.

"He and James showed up around ten, both of you were pretty gone by then," Al said, gingerly rubbing his shoulder.

"Is he still here? I mean did he sleep over?" I asked, extremely worried. I am in no shape to face something I don't even remember doing.

Al shrugged in response.

God, I hate boys and their non-informative body gestures. What the hell does a shrug mean?

"Okay, here is the plan Al. You run downstairs and check if he is here. I can smell mum making breakfast so everyone will be up soon enough."

Al sighed disgruntled but followed my order and walked out of my room. I turned to look at Roxanne who was wearing a rather odd expression.

"Talk to me Ro-ro?" I pleaded with her, desperate to know what my best friend thought about my completely and utterly messed up situation.

She hit me in the shoulder. "Don't call me that, you know I hate that name."

I smirked and crossed my legs on my bed, fingering the white lace bedspread. "But seriously, what do you think Roxy?"

"I think you are damn lucky that your first kiss was with one of the hottest boys at our school and not the acne covered McLaggen. That's what I think, Lil."

I shot her an exasperated look. "Ya? Well I can't even remember what it was like, thanks to stupid Muggle alcohol. I swear to God I am never drinking again."

Roxanne shook her silky head of dark hair in agreement. "Amen to that, cousin," and she high fived me.

"You guys are so lame," Albus said, announcing his return.

I jumped up off my bed and put my hands on my much taller brother's broad shoulders and shook him slightly. "So? Is he here?"

"Nope, in the clear little sis!" he replied, grinning down at me.

Feeling a little more confident, I walked with a new spring in my step down to my kitchen with Al and Roxanne following me.

As I walked, I mentally prepared myself for the expected tirade from my mother and the bashing from my eldest brother and god brother who I knew to be staying at our house for the last two weeks of the summer.

I took one step into the kitchen before coming to a dead stop, Roxanne and Albus running into me. Mum better be okay with only having two kids because I am going to absolutely _murder_Albus Severus Potter.

Al lied. I was most definitely not in the clear. I was so out of the clear that I was in fog.

There, at my large oak kitchen table, next to a sleepy, navy haired Teddy Lupin was all six foot two of the gorgeous Luke Wood _sitting in my kitchen_. It was too late now; my sudden stop had caught everyone's attention.

I couldn't help it. I looked at Luke to see his reaction, his brilliant hazel eyes caught mine from underneath his dark curly hair making a shiver go up my spine. I smiled shyly and his cheeks turning a deep crimson before ducking his gaze. _Shit. _He thinks I am just some bloody giggly school girl just like the rest of them that follows him and my brother's group around.

My paranoid thoughts were interrupted by my very menacing looking mother, her hands on her hips and a bowl of pancake batter stirring behind her. Her face was furious and her red hair tied up messily in a bun.

"Lily Luna Potter. What were you thinking? Drinking at a family event! And Roxanne! You two girls are in for it drinking underage! And in my house? This better be the last time your lips ever touch alcohol until you are of age, do you hear me?"

Both Roxanne and I nodded mutely and sat across from Albus and James who were both sniggering into their pumpkin juices.

We all sat there in silence while my mum clattered around the kitchen, muttering things undoubtedly about my behavior.

She turned towards the table again with a spatula in her hand, waving it menacingly at me and my cousin. "And thank goodness it was a family event and you didn't do anything you might regret later!"

Me, Albus and Roxanne all looked down into our laps trying not to betray anything to my all-knowing mother. I swear she knows how to do Legilimency.

Luckily my father decided to make his entrance. Dressed in his Auror robes, he said his morning pleasantries and walked over to the bowl of pancake mix and sampled some of it.

My mum hit him sharply on the hand with her wooden spoon. "Harry! Just wait. Breakfast will be served shortly."

"Sorry, Gin," Dad laughed good naturedly, hooking an arm around my mother's waist, drawing her closer and leaning down and kissing her on the lips while she smiled.

James and Albus made gagging noises at our parents' public displays of affection and I exchanged a look with Teddy. A month ago I would have made the same sound effects but Teddy had enlightened me. We had sat on my swinging bench on my porch enjoying the warm summer night and talking about his engagement to Victorie which he had announced that night to our family.

_"My only hope is that me and Vickie end up as happy as your parents are, Lil." _

I didn't understand. Sure, I knew my parents were happily married with occasional spats over Quidditch and dad's apparent "hero complex" but I would not have based my relationship dreams on my parents of all people. Teddy seemed to understand my thoughts so he explained to me.

_"Do you ever watch your mum and dad? Do you see the way your dad's eyes light up whenever Ginny smiles? Or the fact that out of anyone, your Dad is the one that makes her smile the most? That's love. Honestly, I would like to see myself as pretty perceptive and I don't think I have ever seen two people so in love. That's what I want. I mean how can you not see it?" _

I hadn't seen it, but I watched and now that I do see it, I don't know how I could have ever missed it. My parents are more than heroes of the war; they are the epitome of true love. I know, corny, right? But I whole heartedly agreed with Teddy after that discussion. I, too, want what my parents have.

Mum served the pancakes out to us before sitting down next to my dad and engaging him in conversation. Soon my kitchen table returned to its regular level of noise and I just focused on avoiding Luke's gaze.

I was so absorbed in my avoidance plan that I missed that entire conversation that had captivated the entire table. My sluggish brain tried to clue me in to what they were talking about; I heard James mention Quidditch and figured they were discussing Gryffindor's chances at the cup.

I was avid about Quidditch. Our whole family was, really. I played seeker, my brother James and Albus were chasers, Luke was keeper and Roxanne and Fred were beaters. It was kind of ridiculous, actually. Only two people on the team weren't related to us, it seemed like the entire school was like that. I can never actually get away from my family.

"Lily, are you with us?" I heard Teddy call from across the table.

I snapped out of my reverie. "Ya, sorry, what were you saying?"

My dad answered my question. "What your thoughts were now that Scorpius Malfoy is on the Slytherin team and if he is as good a keeper as Wood here?"

I made the mistake to look at Luke. _Bad idea_. I lost all coherent thought and couldn't get words out of my mouth.

"What Lily? Kneezle got your tongue?" James asked me.

"No, but someone else did last night," Albus muttered in an undertone.

Luke started to cough violently on a piece of pancake he had just eaten while James, oblivious to the reason, absentmindedly patted him on the back, while I aimed a kick at Albus under the table and accidently kicked James in the knee who started to howl in pain while Teddy looked at me with one eye brow raised and suspicion clouding his face.

My mum managed to settle everyone down and allowed me time to thank God that only Luke, Roxanne, Teddy and I had heard Albus's snarky little comment.

After we had cleaned up the table. my mum sent me and Roxanne out to weed the garden as our punishment for underage drinking. Relieved at an excuse to leave Luke's presence, I grabbed Roxanne and practically dragged her out of the kitchen and into my overgrown and wild garden.

I loved this garden. It was not neat or orderly and probably would have driven Uncle Percy crazy but I agreed with dad when he said this is exactly what a garden should look like.

We plopped ourselves down on the slightly damp grass and lay down basking in the dull rays of the sun that was managing to peek through the overcast sky.

I turned my head and looked at Roxanne who was gazing at the sky. "I am _so_fucked. Albus can't keep a secret to save his life."

"Can we just relax? Don't know if you remember but I am still extremely hung over," Roxanne replied laughing slightly.

"Sure," I replied and we started to discuss in incredible visual detail all the ways I could kill Al.

We lay there for about half an hour just talking, laughing and relaxing in the humid summer heat before we were interrupted by my mother's voice.

"Girls! That garden better be done in the next hour or I will give you more chores!"

We both groaned and wearily picked ourselves up off the grass. We made our way over, dodging the fanged geranium and knelt down in the dirt and began to pull weeds.

"Lily, your mum is crazy, making us do household chores for just experimenting like any other teenager," Roxanne complained, wiping a thin sheen of sweat off her forehead.

I threw a handful of weeds at her playfully,

"Be thankful we weren't 'experimenting' at your house Ro-ro. Your mum would have made us run laps."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hiiiiii! So thats chapter two complete! Let me know what you think please and thank you reviews are incredibly appreciated and encourages and spurs me on to write! So please please review!<strong>_

_**Much love...Miranda.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I lay on the dock, the water lapping gently against the wood while music and laughter filtered down from my stone home on the hill to the pond. It is tradition. On the last night of the summer, before all the Weasley–Potter kids left for Hogwarts, my entire extended family would come to the Potter home in Devon for an end of summer celebration. It was fun especially to see my cousins who have surpassed Hogwarts and moved on.

Molly, my Uncle Percy's eldest, is of course following in the footsteps of her father and working in the Ministry and already a growing success. My grandma, Molly's name sake, said that her ambition almost rivaled her father's, which in a nutshell was terrifying. I witnessed her frantic obsessive studying for her N.E.W.T.S; it lasted all of her seventh year.

Other than being a fellow Ravenclaw, her sister Lucy is the complete opposite. Quiet and bookish, Lucy took her studious personality to the Wizarding Archives at the ministry; sifting through dusty books and documents seemed incredibly dull to me but Lucy was enthralled by it. I have suffered through many tedious conversations about Mnemone Radford who apparently was the first Ministry of Magic Obliviator… I know, not really on my list of things to know, but as boring as it was I can't help but smile at Lucy's enthusiasm and delight in my elder cousin's company.

Footsteps sound lightly on the creaking wood dock. Another tradition. Teddy lies down beside me and follows my gaze to the stars.

Every year we lie on the dock together for at least an hour. It started when I was nine and James was the first Potter to leave for Hogwarts. I was heartbroken, one because I wanted to go so badly and two because I was going to miss my eldest brother like mad, so I ran down to sulk by the pond.

Teddy had followed me down and comforted me and now over the years, our conversations have matured from the reality of unicorns in the forbidden forest to deeper discussions. Teddy is like my brother and I looked forward every year to our hour away from the madness of my actual family.

"Do you work tomorrow?" I asked Teddy glancing at his profile, his hair his usual choice of navy.

"Do you like Luke Wood?" he asked me in response, still looking up into the dark sky, the corner of his mouth lifting up into a smirk.

My heart leaped into my throat. I wasn't worried about Teddy telling people. I trusted him with my life, but I was worried he would be disappointed in me and that was something I did not want to have to face.

I ignored his question and ploughed on into pretending obliviousness, "'Cause you know I hope you don't work and then you can come and see us all off...'cause um...ya...it would be nice," I finished off lamely, blushing at my fool hardy attempt to evade Teddy's interrogation.

S_tupid stupid Lily ._He's been an Auror for five years for Merlin's sake, they are trained in interrogation! They can make the darkest wizards crack, and for the life of me I have never been able to lie. Teddy has always described me as an open book individual; easier to read than the dusty Lockhart books we have on our shelves.

I always found that comment highly insulting but now I realize there is truth to it and it was futile to ever resist.

I looked at him, that damn smug expression still covered his face and I was mad at myself for even considering giving in and giving him the satisfaction. I took a deep breath and looked up into the starry night sky.

"So, are you seeing us off then?" I asked calmly, my heart still beating madly.

He looked surprised that I had held out on telling my secret and I was proud of myself for evading Teddy.

Teddy turned on his side resting his head on his hand, and gave me a penetrating look, "What happened between you and Wood?" his tone serious and brotherly, his gaze concerned.

Oh Circe, I was cracking already. I am so weak. I had no way out. If I just ran, Teddy would be able to catch me with his long legs and damn athletic capabilities. I had only one viable option; taking advantage of his precarious pose and his inherited clumsiness, I pushed him off the dock.

He landed with a bellowed oath and a loud splash as I quickly scrambled off the dock and ran as fast as I could back up to the house, my skirt swirling around my legs as I skipped between rocks and trees.

I ran quickly up the steps of my patio, passing by Roxanne and my red headed cousin Hugo who gave me both bemused looks as I dodged through my relatives.

Looking behind me to see if Teddy had caught up to me or not, I ran right into a hard body knocking both of us over. I glanced up, pushing my red hair out of my eyes to see a very disgruntled Clar Smith picking himself up from the floor and a concerned Rose hovering over both of us like a mother hen.

Clar reached down a hand and helped me up.

"Thanks, Smith," I said, nodding at him.

"Of course. Just next time watch where you are running, Lily," he said pompously as Rose beamed and pecked him on the cheek.

I rolled my eyes. Rose was much too good for this conceited pompous prat, everyone in my family thought so. Al, her best friend, simply hated Smith but put up with him only because for some weird reason he made Rose extremely happy and Al didn't want to ruin that. And yet with all the dirty looks and comments Clar (what an _awful_ name) has received from my brothers and cousins, he has been with Rose for one year already so I guess he does deserve some credit.

Rose studied my short breaths and my slightly sweaty forehead, her knowing gaze was so similar to my Aunt Hermione's it was scary. "Why were you running, Lily?"

I felt uncomfortable. Explaining that I pushed Teddy in the pond would open up a whole can of worms, all of them leading to the reason why I did it in the first place. If there is the chance that Teddy would disapprove of my actions in the cellar, I know for sure that prim, rule-abiding Rose would certainly not approve.

Before I could come up with a good lie, a voice interrupted my scheming.

"She is running away from me."

A feeling of dread stole over me as I turned slowly to face a sopping wet Teddy, a pool of water quickly forming at his feet on my wood deck.

I heard a soft "Oh" from Rose and saw the amused faces of my father and the rest of my uncles over Teddy's shoulder.

Teddy swung his soaking arm over my shoulder and pulled me close, effectively soaking the whole right side of my body.

"Nice play, Potter, but you are going to have to come up with something better than that to deter me," he whispered into my ear, drops of water falling off his face and into my hair.

"Well, _Lupin,_" I said putting heavy emphasis on his last name, "now is not the time or place, if I am going to tell you anything at all it will be tomorrow. So you will just have to come and see us off," I said smugly, proud of myself for manipulating him into coming so I could say good bye to him. I knew he could never pass up the promise of discovering my secret.

He studied me, one eye brow raised and finally nodded, "Fine, you little brat, I will come and say good bye. But so help me Merlin, if you don't spill, I will tell your mum it was actually you who stole her broom and ran it into the beech tree."

I blanched. Mum would _kill_ me if she knew it was me and not random hooligans who ruined her favourite broom even if it was an accident. Damn. Teddy is mean.

"Now I am off to see my lovely fiancé," Teddy one-arm hugged me, leaving me even damper and hurried off to take Victoire in a huge hug lifting her up and twirling her around while she laughed and hit him lightly on the shoulder for getting her wet.

I sighed and made my way over to sit beside Dominique, her strawberry blonde hair tied up in a loose pony tail and a thoughtful expression covering her face.

"Hey, Dom," I said, shaking her out of her reverie.

"Oh hi, Lil, how are you?" she asked me.

"Been better," I said motioning down at my wet side.

"Just use a drying charm, silly goose," Dom said laughing.

I shot her a scowl. "I'm underage, mum would murder me."

Dom laughed again and brought out her wand. "Here," and with a quick motion of her wand my clothes were dry. She fake sighed, "The things I do for you young ones."

"Oh, shut it," I pushed her shoulder slightly, "but thanks."

She smiled at me and continued to watch our gigantic family mull across my deck and yard.

"So, how is work?"

Dom is a healer trainee at St. Mungo's and talking to my Uncle Bill, I know she comes home exhausted every night but she seems to love it.

Her eyes lit up and she started to talk quickly. "Oh, it's fantastic really. I am picking my specialty next week. And I think I am going to focus on Werewolves…you know like finding cures and such. Aunt Hermione is working so hard on the legal end that I think more needs to be done in the medical part. I really want to do something! Especially cause of my Dad, Teddy's father and Aunt Ada."

I nodded, Dom really is amazing, but what can I say? I am well aware that I have a lot to live up to with my gigantic successful family.

"Speaking of Aunt Ada, have you seen her and Charlie's new foster kid? Can you say yum?"

I glanced over at my stocky uncle and his willowy and slender wife. They, upon deciding not to have children have taken in magical foster kids since they were married. It's pretty cool actually, it's like having a new cousin every couple of months.

This guy looked around James's age or slightly older (but still way too young for Dom) and was incredibly good looking, with dark mocha skin and high cheek bones. He was laughing at something my Uncle Ron said and I had to agree with Dom…_yum_.

Dom shook her glorious hair out of her hair elastic and stood up. "I am going over to introduce myself," she smiled turning on her full 1/8th veela charm and started to walk over.

"Ew Dom! That's pretty much incest!" I yelled after her, smiling slightly while she flipped me off good naturedly behind her back. Dom was unstoppable when it came to something she wanted, and as gorgeous as she is, she is very approachable. While others are intimidated by my stunning eldest cousin, Victoire, everyone who meets Dom is enchanted by her charm and wit.

"It would be like snogging James!" I shot out one last comment in her direction smirking at her disgruntled expression as she chats up my new surrogate cousin who looked confused.

"Who's snogging me?"

I turned and saw my brother running his hand through his dark hair, according to my dad is a gesture reminiscent of my brother's name sake and look alike. I have seen the pictures of my paternal grandfather; James is identical to him other than my sibling's lack of glasses.

"Dom," I replied, my smirk widening.

A look of disgust crossed my brother's face before I laughed and he grinned, also throwing his arm around my neck and pulling me into a headlock.

"You're so funny Little L…"

Merlin I hate that name. James just does to piss me off…that arse. Well guess what James? I snogged your best friend! Ha! So take that in your arrogant pipe and smoke it!

The words were almost out of my mouth before I caught myself.

_Bad idea, Lily_. _Bad, bad idea. _I am such an idiot. Here I was worried I would have to put a silencing charm on Al when I am the one about to reveal my deepest darkest secret. If this keeps up I will have to place that silencing charm on myself. Well in all technicalities, I will have to learn how to do one first… that's slightly problematic.

_Note to self: _learn silencing charm. Possibly ask Aunt Hermione to teach me.

"Shove it, Jamsie," I replied, pushing his muscular arm off me.

"Don't call me that," he scowled at me, looking around to see if everyone heard the nickname me and Al made up for him.

"Then don't call me Little L," I said, crossing my arms and looking at him with what I was hoping was a look of dignity.

"No can do Silly Lily, you will always be cute, innocent Little L to us," said a voice from behind me and I felt a hand ruffle my hair. Well there goes my dignity.

This is fabulous…really. Cue music, here comes the Boys Club…at least that's what me and Roxanne have dubbed them. They and the rest of the school title them the Marauders.

My brother, two cousins and two other boys make up this group of seventh year heart throbs. It was unfair that they are all so good looking and all ridiculously talented Quidditch players; the girls at Hogwarts have no chance.

James and my two cousins had listened enthralled as my dad had painted a picture of my grandfather and his friends' exploits and mischief making and James is determined to give their memory a run for their money. As much as I hate to say it, they have been incredibly successful, responsible for much of the discord and laughs at Hogwarts.

My cousin and Roxy's brother, Fred, grinned down at me, the "Marauder" responsible for messing up my hair. He has the same dark hair and flawless mocha skin as Roxanne does. They are a pair of incredible looking siblings, and they were as close as can be. Fred is highly protective of Roxanne, he still doesn't know she has even kissed a boy…but then again James doesn't know about my… err…situation.

Beside Fred, looking casually cool and not at all suffering in his cashmere sweater in this insufferable heat is my cousin Louis, my Auntie Fleur and Uncle Bill's youngest. He is as good looking as his older sisters with his high cheek bones, blonde hair and haughty appearance. The only Ravenclaw in their little group, he is often the only one ever seen in the library.

Behind them all is the somewhat brooding Daemon Krum; quiet, attractive and slightly surly, he seems to be the most unlikely of member of their motley crew. My Uncle Ron seems to have an unreasoned dislike for him which is only heightened by the fact that he is a Slytherin.

It was somewhat of a shock for everyone but James and the other boys, who met Krum on the train, insist with an undying loyalty that house doesn't matter. The animosity between houses has died a bit since dad's day but there is definitely inter-house rivalry especially when Quidditch is involved. Indeed, when any of the boys are competing they are so focused they don't talk to their opposing best mate for a least a week before the match…boys are so dumb.

The only one missing from their posse is Luke. I know that he was invited. I had spent most of the night trying to avoid him, I have yet to talk to him, and honestly? I don't think I want to.

The boys club after many more "Little L" comments meandered away leaving me once again sitting on the bench alone. Uncle Ron, now slightly inebriated, announced a game of old timer's Quidditch in the field near my house. The majority of my family followed, eager to see our parents make fools of themselves. Okay, well that's not fair…my parents are amazing, Uncle Charlie is fantastic and Uncle Ron is pretty good but believe me, it is pretty hilarious to see Uncle Percy and Aunt Hermione on a broom. If the Prophet could only see the war heroes now.

Apparently, Uncle George was quite the cracking beater and Aunt Angelina was a chaser one didn't want to mess with but they never played. Indeed tonight they wandered off inside with Luna and Rolf leaving me completely alone on my deck.

As entertaining as the game would be, Luke was sure to be there and that would not go well with my avoidance plan.

Deciding to return back to the dock while the game was going on, I made my way past the path that led to our rough pitch and ran down the hill to the dock.

There was a dark tall figure already on the dock, his back to me, gazing off into the black water.

Glad that Teddy wasn't too angry with me that he didn't want to continue our talk, I eagerly made my way to stand next to him.

Only when I was shoulder to shoulder to him and looking into his surprised warm hazel eyes did I realize it wasn't Teddy standing beside me, it was…

"Lily," Luke said his voice soft and low, his gaze now slightly ducked and his dark curls covering his eyes.

I was in deep trouble, head over arse completely screwed.

I had only one viable option: I pushed him, and at the same time losing my balance sending both of us tumbling into the cool dark pond.

_**A/N: Hiiiiiii! Whew chapter three done! I know it has been a long wait for an update and I am truly sorry! Thanks to all those who reviewed I **__**really**__** appreciate it, and I am so glad this story is getting such a great response! So I included a lot of background info so I am sorry if you were bored! I just thought it was necessary to include it to develop Lily's character a bit more… let me know if you enjoyed it! Also I did not make the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow as many others do simply because I don't think Harry would want to live in the town where his parents were murdered…that is just my thoughts. A little clarification…I know some people were confused about Lily's age…I didn't stick to canon because this plot bunny jumped into my head and I had divert away from canon…sorry! So here are the ages of all the next generation kids (Again these are only my thoughts, sorry if you think differently!)**_  
>Lily : Roxanne : Hugo <strong>15<strong>  
>Albus : Rose : Clar <strong>16<strong>  
>James : Fred : Louis : Luke <strong>17<strong>  
>Lucy <strong>18<strong>  
>Molly <strong>20<strong>  
>Dominique <strong>21<strong>  
>Victoire <strong>23<strong>  
>Teddy <strong>24<strong>

_**Much love…potterwriter340237**_


	4. Chapter 4

I can't believe it. I tripped. I bloody_ tripped. _I seriously need to work on my escape plans.

Evidently, pushing people in the pond is not a very good one especially when you end up in the_ said_ pond.

Darkness and water pressed around me, my red hair swirled above me as my bare feet touched the sandy bottom.

_Shit. _What was I going to do? I just had made my life even more complicated than it was ten minutes ago.

Maybe I could just stay down here forever thus avoiding Luke and any awkward conversations, but even as this thought crossed my mind my throat tightened treacherously. Damn my need for oxygen!

Could you imagine the headlines of the Daily Prophet?

_"The Chosen One's Only Daughter Dies Due to Severe Embarrassment"_

Yes, that could definitely not happen. If I was going to die I wanted it at least to be an interesting enough situation to make it on _Law and Order : Magical Victims Unit._

Speaking of not dying quite yet, I was going to have to act soon if I didn't want my imaginary headline to come true.

I let out a stream of bubbles in frustration and coming to the conclusion that I would eventually have to surface, I started to push off the ground.

Before I could even fully push off, a strong muscular arm slipped around my waist and began to drag me quickly to the surface.

Unless our small pond had suddenly acquired Hogwart's giant squid, the only one possible person who could be manhandling me was the last person I wanted to talk to...and he was "saving" my life.

I broke the surface spluttering and splashing with Luke gasping beside me; he threw me unceremoniously on to the dock where I landed heavily and resembled a drowned ginger cat. _Just fantastic_.

He hauled himself up on the dock and wiped his wet curls off his forehead, his brown eyes incredulous.

"What the bloody hell was that, Potter?" he yelled at me as he pulled himself into a standing position and offered me a hand.

I took his hand hesitantly, it was slightly callused and warm despite him being in the cool pond and he helped me up easily to my feet.

"I tripped...?" I said hesitantly, distracted that he was still holding my hand in his large one.

"I know you tripped but why the bloody hell did you not swim? You could have drowned!" he threw up his hands in apparent exasperation and at the same time releasing my hand which I quickly put behind my back.

Okay, so this was interesting. He thought it was an accident that we both fell in the pond...well, okay, it was an accident that _I_ fell in but that was just due to poor planning on my part.

"Ummm...you know...I just panicked and all, but thanks for saving me!" I chirped and turned around and started to power walk off the dock and up the path.

"Wait, Lily!" Luke yelled after me.

I winced but turned ignoring my primal instinct to flee, "Yes?"

It looked like he had not planned out what he wanted to say quite yet, he ducked his head slightly and put his hand in his pockets, bouncing slightly on the heels of his feet.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered.

"Why?" I asked bemused. What was he sorry for? Saving me? Okay, in all honesty I didn't really need saving but let's just let the boy think what he wants right? And I really do not mind playing the damsel in distress especially if my knight is so damn gorgeous.

"Well, for snogging you in your cellar at Teddy's engagement party..."

Ohhhhhh, that. Right... Awkward.

"No... It's fine. I mean don't worry... No big deal," I answered, stuttering slightly and thankful for the darkness of the night to hide my blush. We started to walk up the path side by side slowly.

"I know there is no real excuse but I was really drunk, you are really cute..."

I glanced up at him surprised and tripped over a root, cursing myself for my lack of grace and expecting my face to meet the packed dirt. However, Luke reached out his hand and effortlessly saved me again. I am really going to owe him if this keeps up.

"Sorry," he said but he smirked implying he didn't really mean the apology, only causing my blush to deepen and my heart to flutter slightly. Merlin, what this boy did to me was ridiculous.

We walked side by side silently, our hands brushing every so often, until finally the lights from my house touched the dark path.

Luke stopped and looked at me, "And we both agree not to tell James or your cousins?"

I nodded furiously and he smiled, his white teeth glistening slightly in the warm lights.

"Ummm just of curiosity...was that your first kiss, Lily?"

I laughed awkwardly. "Noooooo," my voice sounding fake even to my own ears.

His smile dropped into a frown and he ran his hand through his hair. "Shit. I might as well just taken your virginity while I was at it."

If it was possible, I blushed even deeper and let out a nervous titter. Luke seemed to realize what he had said and he blushed also.

"Fuck. That is not what I meant... fuck. I am _so_ sorry," he managed to stutter out.

"Really, it's okay. Friends?" I reached out my hand feeling immensely proud of myself for handling the situation.

He smiled, that heart melting smile, and shook my hand, "Friends."

As we reached my porch, we parted ways with a smallsmile, he to find the other Marauders and me to find Roxanne.

I raced up my staircase and ran into my room to find Roxanne sitting on my bed looking at me with a confused expression.

"Why are you all wet, Lil?"

I glanced down at my soaked shirt and skirt. I ran into my bathroom and proceeded to rip them off and change quickly into my pyjamas before I hurried in and joined Roxanne on my bed.

"I fell into the pond with Luke."

Roxanne's expression changed from confused to outright bafflement, "What happened?"

I thought back to my interaction with Luke Wood and smiled.

"He said I was cute."

_****Luke' Wood's POV*****_

_"I might as well just taken your virginity while I was at it."_ God, could I have not sounded any more like a cradle robber? Maybe I should have just thrown in a creepy eye wink to complete my image as a pedophile...fuck.

I felt guilty, not only is Lily two years younger but she is James's baby sister for Christ's sake! I watched her run up the staircase presumably to talk to Fred's little sister. I also turned and made my way over to the lit porch where my friends were roaring with laughter at something Louis said.

At the sight of me their laughing stopped and James's mouth gaped open like a gold fish.

"Mate...what happened to you?"

I looked down at my soaked blue polo and jeans. _Oops_.

"Your little sister pushed me in the pond, man."

Louis, Fred and Daemon all roared with laughter but James still looked nonplussed.

"Why would she do that?"

_Shit._ Good question James. Why on earth would your sister fall into your pond with me, let alone be talking to me one on one?

"Ummm, oh well she thought I was Teddy. I was just standing on the end of the dock and she ran and tripped and we both fell in."

James started to laugh also and Fred laughed even harder.

"Sounds like Little L for sure!"

Nice save... I took out my wand and dried my clothes quickly. "Anyway, so what were you guys talking about?"

Fred chortled. "That time we persuaded Peeves to get Moaning Myrtle out of the bathroom and then…"

I spaced out slightly, consumed by my guilt...but Lily said everything was fine, that it was no big deal. So why do I still feel like I betrayed James?

_Uh, because you did? Sisters, cousins and ex girlfriends are off limits...rules set out in the Marauder Code since first year. Way to break tradition, Wood. _

Daemon nudged me and muttered in an undertone, "What the hell is going on with you, mate?"

Was I that obvious? And here I thought I was doing so well! "Nothing. I'm just tired."

Daemon looked skeptical but nodded anyway and then he punched Fred in the shoulder lightly. "So Freddie, what fine female at Hogwarts are you going after this year?"

"All of them," he laughed and pretended to pop his non existing collar.

James's brow furrowed slightly and retorted sternly, "Except for Erin."

Fred laughed, "Yes James, except for the girl who has not noticed your existence for the last six years..."

"Oi! She knows who I am! We sat next to each other in Ancient Runes last year..."

Louis chortled also, "James I was in that class, too. She called you Jeff the entire year."

We all laughed at this. Poor James...fancying a girl who did not even give him the time of day.

James huffed and sat down defeated. "How the bloody hell does she not know who I am? Who we are? We are the fucking infamous Marauders, I am the son of the man who saved the entire wizarding world and she has no idea."

Fred clapped James on the shoulder and sat down beside him on the bench.

"I think mate that it is time to move on. Elsa Hewer has had her eye on you for a while."

"I guess..." James muttered angrily.

But we all knew James would put his best effort this year into getting Erin Thomas to _finally _notice him.

"And Wood? You and Natalie going to be the golden couple of Hogwarts again?" Fred turned and asked me smirking.

I sighed. Yes, it was probably very likely that me and Natalie Ashworth would date again. We were the on and off couple that everyone loved to gossip about. Our relationship is just so comfortable and so familiar that it is easy for us to fall back into the same habit of being together. Unfortunately, it tends to end in very public break ups.

Fred took my silence for a yes. He smirked even wider and turned on his heel to enter the Potter house, most likely to get more food. Louis and Daemon followed him in, and I sat down heavily beside Jame,s putting my head in my hands.

James looked at me completely defeated. "We have completely screwed up love lives don't we, mucker?"

Y_ou have no idea James, you have no idea..._

_****Lily Potter's POV****_

The Potter household was pandemonium the morning of September first. My dad was called into work early so my mom was trying to get James, Albus and me ready. We were just about to leave when James let out a very feminine shriek and ran back into the house to get his Captain Badge...apparently, his ego isn't enough to let us all know this is his second year as Gryffindor's Quidditch captain. We then had to return once again to get Al's broomstick (honestly, that boy would lose his head if it was not attached) and then once again, to my shame, after complaining both times, we had to turn around again because I forgot my wand...I am never going to live it down. James and Al took the mickey out me for the entire car ride after that.

We _finally_ got to the Platform with ten minutes to spare and searched for our extended family, finally finding them all grouped together.

Rose was hugging her mother and father as best she could as Clar waited impatiently behind her, tapping his foot (really what an arse!). James had grabbed Louis and Fred, they all said hasty goodbyes and went to claim a compartment for the Marauders. Al had hugged my mum quickly and disappeared somewhere and Roxanne was talking to Victoire, Dom and (I gulped) Teddy. Hugo was nowhere to be seen and I was hoping that he was saving me and Roxy a compartment.

I made my way over to Roxanne and upon seeing me ,Victoire and Dominique double teamed me in a hug, both chattering about how much they were going to miss me and explaining that Molly and Lucy really wanted to come see us off but they were both _really_ busy at the ministry.

All the while I was watching Teddy who was regarding me with an expectant expression. Finally detaching myself from V and Dom explaining I had to talk to Teddy quickly, I grabbed him and marched over to stand behind a pillar.

I looked up into his natural hazel eyes and took a deep breath, "I snogged Luke Wood at your engagement party. It's all sorted out, end of story. You don't have to go all over protective surrogate brother on him, okay?"

Teddy looked taken aback by my bluntness but he composed himself and studied me carefully. Then he shook his head smiling slightly, "Okay, love. Have a good year, study for your O.W.L.S and owl me if you need _anything_."

I nodded and he pulled me into a warm hug, kissed the top of my head and then shooed me to my mother.

I hugged my mum tightly, promising a letter as soon as the feast was done and I ran onto the train, tugging my trunk, looking for Roxanne and Hugo.

I finally found Roxanne sitting in a compartment with two other girls in our year and house. Edie Diamond is a diminutive blonde who I liked most of the time but she has a tendency of hero worshipping my brother and his friends which can understandably be annoying. Next to her is Samira Kelk, a rather plain brunette who always ties her hair in a long plait. She could be a little boring but she is just so damn nice, it was hard not to like her.

They all greeted me warmly as I set my things in the compartment. I then motioned for Roxanne to join me in the hall way to help me find Hugo.

I genuinely liked my cousin Hugo but we had grown slightly apart as we aged. He was more into heading the Charms club _and _the Gobstones club, as well as being the newest fifth year prefect for Huffelpuff than spending time with me and Roxanne. We are definitely still good friends and I enjoy spending time with him but we have different interests that lead us in different directions.

We turned the corner to see red headed Hugo with his arm propped against the wall in a suggestive pose as he talked to a blonde Huffelpuff girl.

"Well, you can't spell Hugo without a 'Hug' honey so why don't you give me a chance? Give me some love and we can go out some time?"

His line was effectively ruined when Roxanne and I snorted so loudly it may have damaged his dignity. Merlin, here was my dorky cousin trying some line that he probably got from his just as romantically challenged father.

He turned and frowned while the girl slid behind him, mouthed a thank you to us and ran into the loo.

Deciding to escape Hugo's wrath, me and Roxanne made our way quickly back to our compartment laughing heartily.

We sat down and were just about to explain to Edie and Samira why we were laughing so hard when there was a shout that we heard through the slightly open sliding door.

"VIVIAN CORNER, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"GOOD! BECAUSE I HATE YOU, ALBUS POTTER!"

_Oh dear._

_**A/N: Hiiiiiiii! Whew chapter four done! I am so delighted that everyone is enjoying this story and I am thrilled witht he feedback I am recieving! I woul love if the people who have favourited this story to leave a quick review, it would just make my day! Even just leaving a few words why you liked it or a few lines that you enjoyed would be amazing!Thanks so much again for all the support!**_

_**Much love...potterwriter340237**_


	5. Chapter 5

Roxanne groaned beside me. A fight between Albus and Vivian Corner always ended in Al being in a right foul mood and lashing at anyone who breathed too closely to him.  
>I hurried out of the compartment, tripping slightly in my haste and peered out noticing other students doing the same. I saw Vivian Corner stalking off, her long silky black hair billowing behind her and Al standing, arms crossed with a stormy expression covering his thin face.<p>

I approached him cautiously and touched him lightly on the shoulder. "Al, are you okay?"

He viciously tore his shoulder away from my hand. I guess that was a dumb question...obviously he is not 'okay'.

I sighed. According to mum, my brother is very much like my father when he is upset. If he was angry, he would bottle it all up until something set him off and let it all out in a very explosive manner.

"Okay, Al, why don't you go back to your compartment with Rose?"

He grunted still not looking at me. "Clar is there."

I stifled a laugh. Of course he was and try as Al might, he just could not tolerate him...well, most of us couldn't.

"Okay, well come back to my compartment?" I persuaded.

He grunted again, (my middle brother is oh-so-eloquent) and began to follow me back to my seat.

He sat down closest to the window and lay his head on the glass staring at the speeding scenery. My compartment mates gave me bewildered looks and I shrugged. Al was...different.

Edie and Samira excused themselves saying something about visiting the loo and Roxanne said she had to talk to Fred about their mum's birthday (which incidentally is in two months). Roxanne has less street smarts than Hugo's pygmy puff.

I looked at Al's slouched form and smudged glasses...he looked quite disheveled. "Are you going to tell me what happened between you and Corner?"

He sighed, his breath leaving a fog against the glass and looked at me dejectedly. "Vivian is going steady with McDonald."

Oh. Poor Al... Vivian Corner and him have been off and on since his fifth year but neither had actually dated someone else during their "breaks".

"So, I guess it's really over then between you two?" I asked hesitantly.

Al frowned. "Ya, I guess."

"Well, I think you are way too good for her," I told him confidently.

Al looked at me disbelievingly. "You don't really mean that. You just have to say that 'cause you are my sister"

I let out a very unladylike snort. "I don't like you that much. And mum has to say things like that, not siblings. Plus, apparently mum dated Vivian's father and dad dated her mum…that's just odd."

"I guess..." he trailed off, still looking quite morose.

I didn't know what else to say so I lay my head on Al's shoulder offering him physical comfort. He sighed then wrapped an arm around me, giving me an awkward one armed hug.

"Thanks, Lily."

"Your welcome, Albus," I laughed slightly and took comfort in my older brother's embrace.

The compartment door slid open and I turned my head slightly to see James pushing it open.

"Awww… so cute. How come I was not invited to the family bonding?" he smirked and then jumped on both of us, tickling me and simultaneously putting Albus into a headlock. What can I say? James Potter is a tank.

"Fuck James, get off me you git," Al replied grumpily pushing my eldest brother's muscular arm.

James took a step back still smirking. "So Al... you and Corner officially over then?"

I shot James a look warning him not to push Al's buttons, but it was completely disregarded.

Al nodded slowly and James punched him lightly in the arm. "Cheer up, mate. I mean, I know no other girl will ever give you the time of day but no reason to be down"

Al's face reddened dangerously but then he smirked cruelly. "Well, now that you mention it, I was thinking of asking Erin Thomas to Hogsmeade, she is actually quite fit you know."

James's smirk slid off his face. Al turned and ran out of the compartment door, James hot on his heels yelling obscenities and how Al was just a spectacled face prat.

Honestly my brothers are neanderthals, thank goodness I was born. The rate this is going, no girl will ever willingly bare my brothers' offspring. Really, if it were not for me, the Potter name would probably die out completely...well I would probably change my last name when I get married as I am not much of a feminist. Hmmm…well my love life is not going so well at the moment, I will probably be a spinster, cat lady or a cougar, name your lonely old woman synonym.

The reappearance of Roxanne broke my rambling thoughts as she peeked into the compartment. "Is it safe?"

I laughed and motioned her in as she sat across from me. She crossed her legs in a relaxed pose.

"Oh my Circe, you have to see McLaggen. His skin cleared and my, is he fit!" Roxanne gushed excitedly. "I think I can take full credit for his transformation," she smiled smugly.

"Roxy, you snogged him for like two seconds in a game of spin the bottle, that's hardly Order of Merlin First Class worthy."

She shrugged and laughed slightly, "Oh well, he was an awful kisser anyway."

For the next couple hours Roxanne and I gossiped and talked, our conversation only broken by the arrival of the trolley. We both stocked up on Licorice Wands and Pumpkin Pasties, my whole family tended to avoid chocolate frogs. It was very strange to see our parents' portraits staring up at us from the foil.

We were about an hour away from Hogsmeade station when there was a knock on the door and the compartment door slid open showcasing my 'friend' Luke Wood.

Maybe in the past I had just grouped him with the rest of the idiots my brother hung around with but after our...ermmm...interaction, I couldn't fail to notice the fact that he got better looking every time I saw him. He had changed into his white school shirt, the top two buttons open and his Gryffindor tie loosely knotted around his neck while his dark curly hair was slightly mussed.

"Hey girls, James wants us all in the Marauders compartment to discuss pre-season strategy."

Roxanne and I groaned. My brother is psychotic. Only James would start thinking about Quidditch before term even started.

"Bloody hell," Roxanne cursed loudly letting her head fall back on the seat cushion.

Luke put his hands up in defense and smiled, "I am just delivering the message!"

Both Roxanne and I laughed. "Okay, we will be there soon. Tell James to keep his knickers on," Roxanne replied.

"You better or James will blame me for you two not showing up!" Luke started to head down the hall before he turned and shot me a devastating grin making me blush a deep crimson.

I let my hair fall in front of my face to hide my blush from Roxanne, but I heard her snickering.

I shoved her lightly which only made her laugh harder and I sighed knowing I was fighting a losing battle to deny anything to Roxanne.

"Oi! Shut it! We have to go now or James will probably kick us off the team."

Roxanne scoffed. "No, we won't. There is no way your brother will be able to find another beater who works as well with Freddie as I do, and you are a cracking seeker...even if you are kinda scrawny."

I laughed and poked her in the ribs in retaliation. "Wood's a pretty fantastic keeper isn't he?" I spit out before I could stop myself. Note to Lily: Think before you speak.

Roxanne smirked but chose not to answer leaving me with some dignity. Instead she rose and motioned for me to follow her.

She stopped midway down the hall and resulted in me banging into her.

"Owww, Roxanne..." I whined rubbing my fore head.

She turned and looked at me seriously, "Lily I just have to make sure..."

"What?" I was slightly worried, what the bloody hell is going on?

She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you going to be able to resist jumping Luke Wood's bones during James' painfully long winded strategic talks?"

I gaped at her and started to laugh.

"Please tell me now, so I can do my duty as your best friend and cousin and stop you from committing any sober action you may regret," Roxanne smirked.

I laughed even harder and shook my head at her antics. I brushed past her to continue down the hall way to my brother and cousins' compartment.

"I am taking that as a no then?"

James' showed the team (Daemon and Louis had been kicked out) numerous boards and crumpled papers of complicated squiggles and crooked lines. Roxanne and I started to count the amount of times my eldest brother ruffled his hair before he finally cottoned on and threatened to inflict bodily harm on us (we were at twenty six...honestly he preens more than Victoire does).

I spent the majority of the time after he told us off trying to avoid looking at Luke, his eyes serious and concentrating on the ridiculous plays James had concocted...don't get me wrong, I love the sport but these boys are obsessed. Honestly, if James could marry his broomstick he would be the happiest wizard on the planet.

The Quidditch meeting stretched on until we felt the train pulling to a stop. Roxanne and I quickly threw on our robes and joined the bustle to get off the train. I heard Hagrid calling for the first years and I felt a pang of envy, the view from the lake of the castle is probably the most breathtaking view I have ever seen in my life. What a way to be introduced to Hogwarts.

"Oi, Potter!" a deep voice cut through the crowd and I turned to see Daemon shouldering his way through the crowd of students, trying to grab a carriage.

"It's Lily," my brother's Slytherin friend rolled his eyes and motioned for me to follow him. I raised my eye brows at Roxanne but followed Krum anyways. It was rare for Daemon to speak to anyone but his Marauder mates, he would only approach me out of necessity.

"James and Al got into a fight after the meeting ended and we can't split them up. We get them away from each other and then they lunge at each other's throats again."

I sped up my pace and rounded the bend to find a group of students surrounding my eldest brother who was being restrained by Louis and Fred while glowering at Al who was sporting a blossoming black eye and was being held by Luke.

I marched through the crowd and stood in between them my hands on my hips. "What in Merlin's name has gotten into you two?"

Neither of them looked at me. Al scuffed his feet and James looked over my head, Luke simply looked amused.

I growled slightly and stalked over to Al, grabbed him by the ear and did the same to James dragging them over to the carriages. I shot a scowl at a scrawny second year who blanched and scuttled away while I shoved my two brothers in the carriage. I looked at both of them and noticed Al's glasses were broken and James' lip was bleeding.

"Explain."

They both looked mutinous. I kicked James in the shin and he squawked loudly.

"Explain," I demanded for a second time.

James looked at me sourly. "He asked Erin out."

"What?"

James made a face, he looked as if would throw up at any second. "And she said yes."

I looked at Al who looked incredibly smug even under his bruises.

"Al, please tell me you didn't."

"Well, he was harping on me about my break up with Viv...Corner so I thought about the one thing that would really piss him off. At least I manned up and asked her.  
>If James wasn't such a pouf he would have done it years ago," Al spat back at me.<p>

James's face contorted with rage and he emitted a strangled snarl while making violent motions towards my middle brother.

I swiftly pinned James with my wand and turned on Al, "Go tell her you took Essence of Insanity or something, I don't care, but you will not be taking her out."

"Shut it Lily, you are not mum you can't tell me what to do," he replied angrily.

"You better be glad I am not mum, Albus Potter, and if you want to pull that card don't think I will hesitate to write her!"

Albus cowed under my glare. Ah, yes, Ginny Potter had always been an effective threat.

"Now you two are going to sit in this carriage and get over this ridiculous row by the time you get your arrogant and stubborn arses up to the castle!"

They looked at me like I was asking Voldemort to cuddle a kitten...they are so dramatic.

The carriage lurched and began to move slowly, so I quickly hopped out and joined the next one in line to find myself in a compartment with a group of sixth year Slytherins. They looked at me surprised until a handsome blonde boy nodded at me coolly, "Potter".

"Malfoy," I replied blushing slightly. He was intimidating to say the least. Athletic attractive and his academic record only beaten by my cousin Rose...so basically, he is perfect.

I do simply have the best luck.

"What brings you to our carriage, Lily? Usually one only gets in here with an invitation," asked the beautiful Patricia Zabini haughtily.

"Please don't flatter yourself, Pat, into thinking I actually want to be around you," I scoffed meeting her eyes...this spoiled princess did not intimidate me.

She scowled at me, most of the other Slytherins rolled their eyes and returned to their conversation bored by me already. I heard someone laugh and I looked into the grey eyes of Scorpius Malfoy,

"Running from the sibling fight then?"

I blushed. I did not want our family's dirty laundry known around Hogwarts. But I guess it's too late for that. My brothers were rather public in their stupid fight.

I followed the typical Slytherin rebuttal and rolled my eyes at him, not trusting myself to speak without sounding like an idiot. I lay my head on the window ignoring Scorpius and his stupid smirk.

Finally the carriage rolled to a stop and I let the Slytherins rush by me. I was in no hurry to have to diffuse yet another inevitable blow up between my two thick brothers.

I was about to step out of the carriage when a pale hand placed itself on my arm, and I looked up surprised to see Malfoy gazing at me.

"Wha..." I was utterly confused, maybe I have a new gift that I had no idea about...attracting older boys whether I wanted them or not.

"Can you give this to your cousin Rose?" he handed me a thick piece of parchment with her name elegantly scrawled across it in green ink, my thoughts of being irresistible to Scorpius diminished quickly.

"S..Sure," I managed to stutter out. He nodded at me again and gracefully jumped out of the carriage.

I took a minute to collect myself and then went to step out of the carriage. Somehow my foot managed to get caught in the lip of the door and I tumbled out crashing into an innocent passerby.

I landed heavily on the person, my body pressed closely to his and my nose inches away from his own.

"Lily?" his soft lips parted whispering my name, his breath brushing my ear and sending unwanted tingles up my spine.

Fuck. What a marvelous way to start the term, landing in an intimate way on the last person it was appropriate to do so.

Three guesses who.

**AN: **_**Please no sticks and stones! I know it has been forever...okay longer than forever but hopefully this long chapter redeemed the wait at least a little. It would be incredibly nice for everyone to leave a review...even if it is just short, it would make my day!**_**  
><strong>_**Let me know what you think!**_**  
><strong>_**Much love...potterwriter340237**_


	6. Chapter 6

"We have to stop meeting like this, Potter."

I flushed a deep crimson and managed to stutter an apology while I picked myself up off of Luke's hard body, my hand lingering on his hard biceps. Whoaaaa...down, Lily.

He got up and brushed the dirt off his robes while offering me a small grin. "Lily, relax. I just have to get used to your clumsiness."

I frowned slightly (mentally ignoring his adorable smile). I am not clumsy...well, I am only clumsy around him...damn, I really need to get my act together.

He seemed to realize he said something wrong so he quickly back-tracked, "I mean I just have to get used to it so I am always around to cushion your fall."

Hmmm...well played, Mr. Wood, well played.

"You better be, Wood," I grinned up at him. Merlin, was I flirting with Luke? Noooooo...wait. Was I?

He shot me a crooked grin and started to walk with me up to the castle, "So, was Malfoy bothering you?"

I looked at him surprised. "No of course not...well no more than usual. I just left James and Albus to get over their issues and Malfoy's carriage was the closest."

Luke nodded seriously. "Well just be careful. From what Daemon says, Malfoy is quite the skirt chaser."

At Luke's words I remembered the letter Scorpius had given me to pass on to my cousin now tucked away in my pocket, the heavy parchment seemed to burn a hole in my robes as well as lighting curiosity.

"Really I can handle myself, don't go all proxy brother on me please. James and Al are plenty to deal with."

"Believe me, I do not want to be your brother," Luke laughed but I blushed. He always managed to say things that could be taken as flirtatious and I never really knew what he was implying. As much as I wanted to believe Luke was showing some interest in me, I knew I was reading far too much into everything.

We parted ways once we got to the Great Hall, he to sit with Fred and I to sit with Roxanne, Edie and Samira.

Roxanne raised a dark eyebrow at me but said nothing as I slipped onto the bench. I sent her a grateful smile, while she simply rolled her eyes in return.

I heard my eldest brother's obnoxious laugh and I turned around in my seat to see James with his arm thrown over Al's shoulder and both were smiling and laughing. I shook my head. My brothers are so odd. Behind them Neville...errr...Professor Longbottom entered the Great Hall, trailing behind him a group of small first years all who looked as if they were about to piss themselves.

I sat distracted through the entire sorting, my hand pushed into my robe's pockets and fingering the letter. To open or not to open... that is the question. This letter has thrown my whole moral reasoning into debate. I, out of my whole family, respected the idea of privacy the most. With an Auror for a father and two noisy older brothers, privacy was a hard thing to come by in my house and I decided with a sigh that I would not jeopardize Rose's simply because of my curiosity.

Though I had made this decision, my romantic imagination went into over drive. My uptight and beautiful cousin Rose falling for the brooding and intimidating Scorpius, but due to old family feuds they had to hide their love for one another, initiating a snowball of lies and secret rendezvous.

The loud applause of the hall interrupted my musings, the sorting was over as well as the opening speech and delicious food magically appeared. The wood tables groaned underneath the weight and students eagerly piled food onto their plates.

My curiosity could not hold out any longer, so I ignored my rumbling stomach and made my way over to where Al and Rose were sitting. I shot a look at a small first year who immediately budged up closer to his friends and I took his seat across from my cousin.

"Lily!" Rose immediately scolded me and apologized to the first year for my rudeness while Al simply laughed.

"No wonder you were not made a Prefect!" Rose continued to berate my indifference towards lesser years. "Remember you were a first year once, too!"

I shrugged and rolled my eyes. I was none too fussed that I didn't get Prefect. Neither of my parents nor my brothers got a badge and Uncle Ron said the only upside of it is the use of the Prefects' bathroom which I knew the password to thanks to other family members who hold positions of authority.

"What's up, Lils?" Al asked leaning forward over his steak and kidney pie, his green eyes dancing with laughter behind his frames.

That's why Rose and Al are such good friends. He is pretty laid back (though James and I know how to rile him up pretty easily) so Rose's constant need for organization and order tend not to bother him.

"You and James made up pretty fast," I answered in a smug voice.

"Don't get up on your high horse, little sis. We are both men..."

Rose and I both let out very unladylike snorts at this point and Al shot us a scowl and repeated insistently, "We are both men and can get over our issues without holding petty grudges."

I figured Al was not going to tell me how they resolved their fight so I decided I would take the credit for it regardless.

"Al, do you mind if I talk to Rose for a minute?" I asked tentatively.

Al looked at me surprised. "But I just filled up my plate! And whatever you need to say to Rose you can say in front of me!"

I bit my lip. I doubted Rose would want to talk about illicit romances in front of Albus.

"I have to talk to her about...you know...that time of the month."

Al's cheeks tinged pink but he raised an eyebrow at me while he shook a chicken drumstick in my direction. "Shut it, Lily, that's your go to excuse for everything. You used it to get out of that one History of Magic class and to get out of practicing during that hail storm last year. James and Professor Bins may have believed you but I don't."

Shit. Albus is way too smart for his own good. I am definitely going to have to come up with better excuses.

"Fine. But remember I didn't want you here for this," I pulled out the letter and handed it over to Rose.

"Who's that from?" Al immediately demanded as he reached out a long arm trying to intercept the letter.

Rose waved away his grabbing hand and answered him, "Malfoy."

Al nodded. "Is that all this is about? Nice build up for no reason, Lils."

I ignored my brother, who went back to his supper and I studied Rose's face as she read the letter. She finished, folded it up and placed it back in her robes without betraying a single blink.

Privacy be damned. "Sooooooo... What did he write?"

Rose looked at me and leaned closer. "Okay, don't tell anyone but..."

Here it was, the confession of real life star crossed lovers, just like the couple that Muggle, Bill Shackspear or something, wrote about...

"Malfoy is worried about his grades for Transfiguration so he asked me to tutor him. This letter was just him letting me know when he is free to meet. He is embarrassed though, asking me for help. But I am the top student, so he had really no one else to go to. "

And just like that my whole romantic illusion crashed down at my feet. "Oh."

Rose laughed, sensing my disappointment. "What did you expect, Lily? I am dating Clar. Did you think you were helping him pass on love notes? That we were like Romeo and Juliet?"

I blushed at my foolishness. "Well, it would be horribly romantic..."

"Have you ever read the story?"

"Well, no...I just have heard you and your mum discuss it and Edie had to read it in Muggle Studies."

Rose scoffed. "They killed themselves after four days of knowing each other. It's hardly romantic"

Well isn't she the cynic.

I offered Rose an awkward smile and went to make my way over to sit with my friends again, trying to save the last of my dignity.

"Good luck with your time of the month Lily!" Al yelled down the table, an irrepressible smirk spread wide across his face while Rose punched him lightly in the shoulder.

Laughter erupted down the Gryffindor table while I threw a glare over my shoulder and flipped my brother off. Unfortunately, this did not get past the keen eyes of Professor Aldridge. "Five points off Gryffindor, Miss Potter, for offensive behaviour."

Bloody hell, this year is not starting off well.

"So, you thought they were having an affair?" Roxanne peeled over in laughter.

"It isn't so inconceivable!" I yelled at her as I threw a pillow off my bed in her general direction.

"Come on, this is Rose you are talking about. Eleven outstanding OWLS, Prefect, most likely candidate for Head Girl next year dating Malfoy the bad-ass? Highly unlikely," Roxanne turned her back to me and began to rummage through her trunk.

"He isn't that much of a rebel, he has really excellent grades, he plays Quidditch and most of the professors like him."

Roxanne nodded, "Yeah, but he seems to just exude rebellion and bad boy, especially since our family would be in an uproar if Rose ever brought him home. The only way she would date him is if she suddenly felt the need to piss off Uncle Ron."

I sighed in defeat and collapsed on my bed. "Whatever."

Roxanne laughed again and came over to my bed. "He is quite handsome though, isn't he?"

"That's an understatement. He is bloody gorgeous."

Roxanne smiled cheekily at me. "Almost as gorgeous as... say, Luke Wood?"

I ignored her and rolled over, putting my head in my pillow.

"I guess they are both considered 'forbidden fruit'. There is something dead sexy about that," she contemplated, pretending seriousness.

"Okay. Enough. Piss off," my voice came out incredibly muffled but Roxanne got the gist of it and laughed.

I felt the mattress jostle and looked up to see Roxanne sitting at the end of my bed.

"I'm bored..." she crossed her legs and looked at me expectantly.

"Yeah and I'm tired. Get in your own bed."

"Let's go nick some food from the kitchens, Lil! First time of the term."

"We just had a huge feast, I am stuffed."

Roxanne grabbed my feet and dragged me out of my bed.

"Fine, fine! I am coming! Merlin you are persistent."

"Just one of my many charms!" and with that, Roxanne raced out the door and down the dormitory stairs.

I glanced at Edie and Samira who were playing Exploding Snap on the floor, "You guys coming?"

They both shook their heads no, looking relieved that Roxanne had not focused her persuasive charms on them, convincing them to leave the warm dorm room.

"Lily Bean!" Roxanne sing-songed from the bottom of the stairs.

She was going to wake everyone up in the whole bloody castle if she continued to be this loud.

I ran down the steps, my dressing gown billowing behind me and when I got to the bottom of the stairs, Roxanne was almost out of the portrait hole.

"Roxanne, should we not get the map from James?" I called quietly after her.

"No! It's more fun without it! More of a thrill!" and with that she was out into the hallway skipping off to the kitchens.

I cursed under my breath and made my way across the common room, the stones cold on my feet. I looked at my watch, 11: 26 p.m., almost everyone was passed out after the filling meal. I wished I was asleep right now. Damn Roxanne.

I caught up to Roxanne and managed to stop her skipping like a bloody house elf and we quietly made our way through the dark, silent castle.

"Roxy, this is a stupid idea."

"Shut up, Lily."

I continued my stream of negative remarks and Roxanne pointedly ignored me until we finally got to the painting of the fruit bowl. She walked up to the painting, her long dark hair swinging with each step.

"What do we have here?" a disembodied voice cut through the darkness and Roxanne and I froze.

She looked at me, her dark blue eyes wide. I could see the decision between fight or flight running through her mind.

Before we could resort to any desperate plans the owner of the voice stepped into the light and I sighed in relief.

"Hugo."

"What are you two doing out of bed?"

I was about to answer when Roxanne cut me off, "What are you doing out of bed?"

Excellent, Roxanne, annoying the family member who can give us detention for being out after curfew.

Hugo gave us both an odd look, "I am a Prefect remember? I am doing my rounds."

I looked at my watch again, "Rounds finished half an hour ago."

Light footsteps on the stone floor interrupted Hugo's explanation, and I turned to see Rose, her hair in disarray and wearing a dressing gown over a ratty and rather short night shirt.

You cannot go bloody anywhere without running into a member of my family.

"Lily? Roxanne? Hugo? What are you all doing out of bed?"

Great, now we are all in trouble. Roxanne always manages to get me into bad situations.

Her younger brother rushed to explain, "Just finished rounds, Rosie."

Roxanne looked at Hugo shrewdly and put her hands on her hips, an action I found made her resemble her mother in an almost terrifying way. Indeed Hugo seemed to cower under her stare.

"Prefect rounds finished thirty minutes ago."

"Then what are you doing out of bed?"

Rose blushed and managed to stutter out a response, "Just saying goodnight to Clar."

Hugo's ears tinged pink and his face grew red, his freckles standing out more even in the dark. I swear you could play a never ending game of "connect the dots" on the kid's face.

"What? In that? The uniform you wore during rounds wasn't sufficient?" Hugo demanded angrily, throwing his hands up in the air.

I looked at Roxanne, surprised we had somehow managed to escape being told off by both Hugo and Rose. They were simply too caught up in their family quarrel to notice us slip past and into the cozy, inviting kitchen. The last thing I heard was the portrait slam close, cutting off whatever Rose was going to say to Hugo in retaliation.

"Dodged a curse there," Roxanne muttered to me as we made our way over to the small scrubbed wooden table.

A house elf immediately appeared at my elbow, "What can Mitsy do for you, misses?"

I wasn't even hungry. I glanced at Roxanne and could tell she only wanted to do this because of the cheap thrills. I rolled my eyes at her as she grinned sheepishly.

"Just two hot cocos please, Mitsy"

We were immediately served large mugs. I let the steam rise up around my face and embraced the warmth washing over me after running through the frigid castle.

We sat in silence for a while, watching the house elves bustle around cleaning the already shining surfaces.

Roxanne suddenly snickered and looked at me over her mug, her eyes dancing with laughter. "Did you see what Rose was wearing? Our Rose! I think this is blackmail worthy material."

I shook my head. "Uh uh, no way...I am counting on Rose helping me with my OWLS. I am going to be kissing the ground she walks on and staying out of her romantic life."

Roxanne shrugged her shoulders, seemingly unconcerned about the upcoming examinations that would dominate our entire year. Of course she is so nonchalant about it, I don't think she is ever stressed out.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Maybe we should just skip tomorrow. I mean all it's going to be is the professors telling us how crucial our results on these tests are for our future. Let's go for a fly or something."

I thought about it, it was supposed to be a lovely day tomorrow. But tempting as it was I knew for sure with a family this large it would get back to our parents.

"You are a terrible influence on me, Roxy. We are going to class, we have to start this year off right."

"Come on..." she wheedled, "your dad skived class all the time, he even told us."

"He missed class because he was saving the wizarding world, not because he felt like some pick up Quidditch, it's a big difference"

She rolled her eyes. "Fineeee, if we must," she answered, though I distinctively heard her mutter that it was really not that big of a difference.

We drained our hot coco, thanked the house elves and began to make our way out of the kitchen.

Roxanne linked arms with me and looked at me seriously. "So, the only grounds we can cut class on are..."

"If the wizarding world needs saving, yeah."

Roxanne peeked around the corner to make sure the coast was clear before continuing our whispered conversation. "Promise?"

"Yeah."

She giggled slightly and shot me a grin. "Good."

We continued to make our way up to the common room in silence, Roxanne walking without a care in the world while I jumped at every noise. We entered the common room to find a dead fire and few candles lit. Deciding that whatever Roxanne had planned for the rest of the night I would not be a part of them, I hurried up the stairs not waiting for her.

I jumped in my bed and pulled the covers up over my freezing toes while I listened to my dorm mates in their sleeping state. Edie's loud snores dominated the room. For being that small, her snoring rivaled my Uncle Ron's.

The dormitory door opened and Roxanne floated through then jumped on her bed, the mattress springs creaking slightly with her movements.

"Night, Lils. Thanks for coming with me tonight," she said as she pulled the covers up over her chin. She rolled on her side to look at me.

"You owe me," I shot back at her halfheartedly; I had to admit I enjoyed our small-time adventures.

We both rolled over and I looked up into my dark drapings. "Hey, Roxy, what are the odds do you think that Rose would accept our excuse for missing class, you know 'having to save the world'?"

I heard Roxanne snort and pull her curtains shut, her words cutting through the thick material, "About as likely as her having a secret affair with Malfoy, Lily-Bean."

_**Wow! Okay so that update didn't take to long right? **_**  
><strong>_**Okay enough of the excuses how did you all like it? I know it was more of a filler chapter but please please please please review! **_

****_**Much love...potterwriter340237.**_


End file.
